eywaspandorafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhia
Back to The Characters... Warrior and Master Bowman of the Tipani Clan Appearance Rhia is of average height for a female Na’vi, Her skin is a delicate light blue with stripes that are just a shade darker than the base colour for her skin. Her large eyes are yellow with green and blue surrounding the pupil. Beautiful glowing dots trace and intricate pattern all over her body as well. The only thing constantly braided in Rhia’s dark black hair is the queue, the rest of her hair she keeps in a high pony tail (representative of her warrior status). Half of the pony tail is wrapped tightly in black cloth, making that part of her hair seem like a rod. Occasionally she'll add braided/beaded strands into her hair for decoration. Her outfit is rather simple, wearing a loincloth of light green material and her chest is covered with dark blue beads strung together to form a sort of breastplate. The breastplate represents her status as a Warrior and has various feathers hanging at the bottom of the breastplate. Her breastplate is hand-crafted and is kept in place by strings that tie around her ribcage. Rhia also wears armbands on both upper portions of her arms and has a thin choker around her neck. Rhia is able to wield a spear or bow with either hand/arm. Because of this, she wears a bracer (arm guard) on both arms (along her inner forearm) to protect them from the slap of the bow string. Rhia also wears a wide, decorated choker around her neck. The choker covers her entire neck, and is meant for both status representation and protection. Like all Na’vi, Rhia goes barefoot and keeps her bow strung across her back at all times. She also has a hunting knife secured on the lower portion of her back. Rhia's ears have gages in them, the right one having one gage in the lower lobe, the left ear having one gage in the lower lobe and another, smaller gage in the upper portion of her ear. Personality Rhia is quite shy of people she just meets, however will be more friendly once she warms up to people. She tries to be very patient with people, but patience isn't always easy for her. She is a fast learner, however will get frustrated if she doesn't execute something perfectly or has trouble mastering it. Rhia is also somewhat stubborn as well, and has a sarcastic streak in her. However, like most in the Tipani clan, she is untrusting of Avatars. While she can speak English fairly well (however, it is broken english), she will usually not speak it around Avatars, preferring to let them think she either cannot speak English or simply doesn't understand much of it. If she thinks they are worth her time, she will speak to them in their language, but otherwise she doesn't give them more than the time of day (in Na'vi of course). Rhia also prefers to ride the Direhorse, since she doesn't really enjoy to fly. She can also be rather abrasive and unpolite towards others at times. Men especially find her abrasive, she can't really express her emotions too well. Early History Rhia was born to Tipani Warriors (both of whom are alive and well and fought alongside their only child in the battle 2 years ago), and was encouraged by them to follow that same path (however, they would be happy with any path that she chose as long as it didn't lead to dishonor of any kind). She trained rigorously in the traditional weapons, preferring the bow and hunting knife in the end. She also is somewhat skilled with a spear and has rather long nails, which come in handy at times. She went through the rites of passage with others of her age group, and when it came time to choosing an Ikran, she did well. Her Ikran, (a blue, green, and brown one) was very strong and fast. However, it was killed by a Toruk during a routine leisure flight. While she survived, her Ikran did not, and this incident has given her a fear of flying. Since the incident, Rhia has taken to riding her Direhorse named Pa'li (which just means "direhorse"), since she has never been too creative with names. She figures she might find a suitable one for her faithful compainon in the future. Losing her Ikran turned Rhia into a fierce warrior on the ground, since she didn't have the advantage to fly over the enemy like she used to. She is quite merciless and fearless, being rather excited to go into combat. Her aim with an arrow has become quite deadly since the incident. It is said that one of her arrrows was so fast that it went ''through ''on opponent and into the back of another, and then onward into a tree where it stuck. She also became something to be feared when mounted on her Direhorse, using the animals speed to maximize her own ferocity. Two years ago, during the battle between the skypeople and the Na'vi clans, Rhia was part of the ground forces. She assisted in the charge with the other Direhorse-mounted Na'vi, firing arrows at lightening speed at the enemy. She lost many close friends in that battle, however she avenged them by killing a lot of enemy soldiers. Originally, when her clan was first approached by the Avatar JakeSully, she had been suspicious of him. However, his speech to her people won her loyalty, trust, and her respect. She figured it must've taken him alot of courage to go against the skypeople. After the battle was over, she helped tend to the wounded and comfort those who had lost loved ones. With the spread of the Kitwin Disease, Rhia wondered if it was something that was naturally happening, or if the tawtute had brought it along. She didn't believe the tawtute would purposely try to infect her people by releasing the disease on Pandora (as some did), simply because the tawtute were getting sick as well. Eventually a cure was discovered, however a battle between the Na'vi (aided by the rebels) and the RDA had to occur in order to ensure that the Na'vi would be cured of the virus. Rhia fought in that battle as well, after losing both of her parents to the painful death of the Kitwin Disease. Current Events To be added...